


Running Away

by GrayWardenSuledin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, MC has Depression, Panic, She thinks everything is her fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayWardenSuledin/pseuds/GrayWardenSuledin
Summary: MC decides things would be better if she just leaves the apartment and RFA for good. Seven definitely doesn't agree. Can he get her to come back?





	Running Away

MC hadn't come out of her room all day. Last night had not been how she hoped her first meeting with Seven was. He was so mad at her.

MC knew this wasn't going to last. She always found a way to mess up everything. If she was stronger, she could protect her self. If she was smarter, she could help Seven with the security system.

But she wasn't strong or smart. She wasn't enough to be in this world with everyone else. They would all be better off without her.

MC finally came out of her room once she was sure Seven wouldn't be able to tell she had been crying. She had left him with a smile last night, not wanting him to know just how upset she was.

The apartment was silent when she finally emerge. MC couldn't hear the continuous tapping of Sevens keyboard. She thought it odd until she walked into the living area and saw him slumped against the desk.

Her heart stopped for a moment, thinking something bad happened to him. MC cautiously approached him and saw he was still breathing.

She let out a sigh at finding he was just sleeping. He had been working so hard the last few days. She felt really bad for him.

'If you weren't here, he wouldn't have to work so hard. You're only hurting him.' MCs mind whispered.

'If he didn't have to protect you, he would be able to do his work. He wouldn't be in any danger. You're hurting him.' It continued to persist.

MC suppressed a sob. Her mind was right. She couldn't do anything to help him. Just being here made him not able to concentrate.

'Just leave. It's not like anyone would miss you anyway.'

But Seven would never let her. He had made it clear she wasn't supposed to leave the apartment.

MC would have to sneak out while he slept.

MC slowly snuck back into her room. She was silent as she gathered what little she had brought here. She was about to leave when two thoughts struck her.

He would think she was taken. Actually abducted. She would need to let him know she was fine. And he would be able to track her by her phone. She would leave it with him and call it later.

She exited the room once more, phone in one hand, blanket in the other. Her bag was strapped to her back.

She silently set her phone down beside Sevens sleeping form and gently placed the blanket over his shoulders. He looked so peaceful while sleeping.

She wanted so much to know him. To know who he really was, not the act he put on in the chats.

She almost sighed. That is not the world she is allowed though.

MC silently left the apartment before she had the chance to start crying in front of him.

She would call him in half an hour. She hoped she wouldn't have to wake him up.

 

Seven woke with a start as he heard a phone ringing. He immediately reached for his phone in his pocket before he realized the sound was closer to his face.

He blinked sleep from his eyes and answered the phone. He hadn't remembered taking his phone from his pocket but he had to have since it was on the desk.

"Yes?" He answered sleepily.

There was a whisper of a sigh on the other end before a cheery voice replied. "Hi Seven. I'm sorry I woke you."

Seven was completely awake at the sound of MCs voice. He started to look around the apartment.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm ok. I haven't been taken or anything. I just went back to my world." MC continued.

Seven started to panic. He went to her room but she wasn't there. "MC, where are you?"

"I can't tell you that." She laughed a little, though it did not sound happy. "Just know that I am ok. Saeran hasn't caught me or anything. I'm just not fit for your world. Please tell the other RFA members I'm sorry for leaving."

"MC, what are you talking about? Where are you, I can come get you."

The laugh this time almost sounded like a sob. "You don't need to worry about me again, Seven. It's ok. Now you won't be distracted." Seven could hear her voice straining to stay calm. "I have to go now. It really was great to know you Seven."

The line went dead after that.

Sevens heart stopped.

She was gone.

She had left.

And he had let her.

He was supposed to protect her. But he failed.

 

Chatroom Opened:

707 has entered the chatroom.

Zen has entered the chatroom.

707: MC is gone.

Zen: WHAT?!?!

Zen: HOW?!

Zen: Did someone take her!?!

Zen: Was it the hacker??!

707: No. She decided to leave the RFA. She's going home.

Yoosung has entered the chatroom.

707: Damn.

Yoosung: GONE???

Yoosung: Why?????

Zen: Seven, what did you do to her?!

707: Why do you think I did anything?!

Zen: You were alone with her for a full night and then she leaves? I doubt it's a coincidence.

Yoosung: No way! Seven wouldn't do anything like that.

Yoosung: I don't think so anyway...

707: I didn't do anything!

Jaehee has entered the chatroom.

Jumin has entered the chatroom.

Jumin: This is very unexpected.

Zen: Seven, if you did anything to her, I'm going to make you regret it.

Jaehee: Did she say anything before she left?

707: For the last time, I didn't do anything!

707: She said she was going home. But she had a lot of fun meeting us all.

Jaehee: That's so sad.

Yoosung: 'Crying'

Zen: I guess what happened yesterday really got to her...

Jumin: It makes sense. Her life was put in danger. Elizabeth 3rd was looking forward to meeting her though.

707: I just wanted to let you all know. I need to get back to work.

707 has left the chatroom.

Jaehee: I wonder what will come of the party now without MC.

Jumin: We will have to see. I would like to continue with the party if it is at all possible.

Zen: But how can we without MC?

Jaehee: Mr. Han, we have work to attend to.

Jumin: You are right Assistant Kang. We can discuss this matter later.

Jaehee has left the chatroom.

Jumin has left the chatroom.

Yoosung: What are we going to do without MC? Can we really hope to have a party now?

Zen: Guess we'll have to see how things go.

Zen: I have rehearsal. Try to cheer up Yoosung.

Zen has left the chatroom.

Yoosung has left the chatroom.

Seven had been debating for the last fifteen minutes on whether or not he should go find MC. He had found where she placed the call from. It was a pay phone outside the mall a few blocks away.

He had pulled up the security footage and saw that she was not with anyone. No one was making her do anything.

He thought he would be content with that. But he wasn't.

Seven was thinking that maybe, he was the reason she left. She had seemed so calm, even after he yelled at her.

She just kept that stupid smile on her lips even though he could see her eyes start to water. He had hurt her.

'It's better that she leaves though. She won't be in danger if she isn't part of the RFA.' His mind thought, bitterly.

'But, wasn't she a target even before she joined RFA?'

The thought stopped him dead. They had lured her to the apartment before she had any idea what RFA was. Why her? Was it just someone to get into the apartment or were they after her too?

Saeran had tried to take her yesterday. He could try to get her again.

His blood ran cold. Someone could be after MC.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

He pulled up the surveillance footage from the pay phone and followed MC as she went into the mall. He watched as she went into a few different shops, not spending much time in any of them.

But then he lost her. He continued to look through the feed but it seemed like she just vanished. He scoured the footage for another few minutes before his panic overtook him.

He hurried out of the apartment and ran straight to the mall. He couldn't risk retrieving his car to look for her. The agency would be tracking it. He would have to search on foot.

He silently cursed that he wasn't wearing anything heavier than his jacket, it was almost winter and the temperature had been dropping recently.

Everything seemed to blur around him as he searched for MC. He didn't know how long he had searched before he ended up in a park. Exhausted, he collapsed on a bench.

How could he find her if she didn't want him to? She must have changed her clothes and avoided the cameras when she disappeared.

She was really done with them, after all. But she could still be in danger.

Seven put his face in his hands, shivering in the cold. What could he do?

 

MC had disguised herself and followed a group of girls out of the store. She figured the surveillance cameras wouldn't be able to trace her easily. She wasn't sure if Seven or anyone else would try to find her but she didn't want to make it easy.

She felt a little bad as she walked out of the mall. She was going to miss them. She hoped they would forget about her.

She found herself wandering around a park. She didn't really have anywhere to go after all.

It was finally starting to get cold and she reveled in it. Winter was her favorite season. It had made her arms easier to hide when she was younger. But now, she just liked it.

She doesn't know how long she wandered the park before coming across something that stopped her mind completely.

He was there, leaning down, head in his hands. She would recognize him anywhere though.

He hadn't seen her. She could turn and run and never look back. She was preparing to when she noticed his fingers turning blue and saw his body shivering.

'How long have you been out here?' She wondered.

With a silent sigh, she decided she could not let him freeze to death. Maybe she could convince him to go back to the apartment to warm up and then continue whatever he was doing out here.

MC approached silently and removed her overcoat. She dropped it around him at the same moment she sat beside him.

His head shot up and stared at her. She took this opportunity to take his freezing hands in hers and start trying to bring heat back to them.

"MC..." It was almost a whisper.

"You're going to freeze out here Seven." She smiled at him. She didn't really feel happy but she would smile for him. He deserved it.

Before she could process what was happening, she was in Sevens arms. He was squeezing her tightly and buried his face in her hair.

"Seven?" MC questioned, awkwardly wrapping her arms around him as well.

"I thought they may have gotten you." He replied quietly.

MCs smiled faltered. He was still feeling responsible for her safety. "I thought you would see me call you from the pay phone. I figured you would see that no one was with me or following me. I told you, I'm really ok."

His arms only tighten around her. "They targeted you when you were on your own before. They may be after you." He replied.

She hadn't thought about that. She just figured she was convenient. Someone who wasn't connected to anyone. An easy target.

She forced a cheery tone. "Don't worry Seven. I can disappear and then they won't find me. You don't have to feel responsible for my safety. I won't be a burden anymore."

Seven pulled back abruptly and stared into her eyes. "You have never been a burden. I want you safe because you are-," He cut himself off for a moment before continuing, "You are important. I'm sorry I was mad at you yesterday. I'm sorry if I made you think you don't belong in RFA."

MC could only look at him. She had been so sure she had only been causing problems for Seven since she showed up. "But, you've been so stressed since I showed up. You haven't been doing your work because you had to worry about me being safe. I just figured I was a chore." She trailed off at the end.

Seven left out a laugh. "You have never been a chore. MC, I've been worrying because I care about you, which is very dangerous for me. I don't want you to be hurt because you're my friend."

MC was stunned. He cared about her. "Friend?" It was barely a whisper.

"Look, I understand if you don't want to continue with the RFA and if you never want to see us again, but please stay with us until I can find out what the hacker wants. Then you can leave and never have to talk to us ever again."

MC could feel the tears coming to her eyes. "I-I don't want to leave." MC finally admitted.

"You don't?" Seven was shocked. "Then, why leave? I can relocate you if you're worried I can't protect you."

"No, I do trust you. I, uhm, I want to stay with you." MC was blushing at this point. "I just thought I was being annoying. I didn't want to be in the way anymore."

Seven tightened his hold again. "You aren't in the way. I'm sorry I was angry. I was just frustrated at the situation and my own inability to do anything. I wasn't angry with you."

The tears finally spilled from her eyes. 'I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay with everyone and have parties and actually meet the other members.'

"Hey, it's ok. You don't have to leave if you don't want to. You know you are always welcome by all the members."

"Can-can we go home?" MC almost whispers.

Seven can't help but smile softly. "Let's go."

MC kept her hand in Sevens the entire walk back to the apartment.


End file.
